


Coffee

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coffee, Dom/sub, Foreplay, M/M, Naegi Makoto being a horny teenager, Oneshot, Reading, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, dom!byakuya, sub!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Byakuya Togami is doing what he typically does: reading in the library while drinking his black coffee. That is until Makoto comes in and spills said coffee all over the heir's pants.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 200





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends! i have not written any fanfiction in like three years so this probably sucks ass. anyway, i recently got into danganronpa thanks to my bff and played the first game. at the beginning, i couldn't stand togami, he's such a bitch-ass fucker. but now i love him veeery much and yeah now i'm writing shit like this on ao3. 
> 
> i will probably continue writing stuff like this every now and again idk man!! hope you enjoy this <3

Since the first class trial had been finished, the second floor of Hope’s Peak Academy had been opened. The students had found out that there weren’t really that many interesting rooms in that floor but one particular room had sparked Byakuya Togami’s interest – the library. 

Byakuya had always enjoyed reading but not in the same way people usually do. He didn’t read for his amusement or just for the heck of it, he always picked up a book to actually learn something new. His thirst for knowledge wasn’t a regular kind; there was always the ever present want of using that knowledge he’d gathered for his own good. Yes, he was a selfish person in that sense, but what else would you actually expect from the heir of one of the biggest modern business companies? 

So there he was, sitting in the library reading something he’d picked up from the archive behind his back. He didn’t even want to touch the novels in the actual bookshelves; they were all at the same level as the boring and useless books his stalker was famous of writing.

The thought of Toko alone made Byakuya’s stomach twist in anguish. He really wanted to be able to live without always worrying about whether or not that smelly purple-haired girl had followed him to the bathroom this time or not. It wasn’t really something he’d actually consider doing himself, but if someone would murder the girl in his behalf, he wouldn’t be sad in any way. 

Byakuya took a sip from his coffee that sat next to him on the desk. He liked his coffee black, without sugar or milk. The bitterness on his tongue reflected his own personality – at least that was what he liked to think at least. The actual truth was that he just really liked the flavor of the dark hot drink just the way it was. Changing it somehow would have been a bit like cheating, he thought.

He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard the library door opening. Byakuya sighed and lifted his gaze from the pages of the book to look who was coming to disturb his peace. Everybody knew how strict he was about having his own time in the library every day, so why would anyone willingly make such a foolish mistake?

His silent question was answered quicker than he would’ve thought when a spiky ahoge peeked out at the door. Byakuya lifted his thin eyebrows in wonderment and thought why would the little Naegi boy come to the library. He had never shown any interest toward books or reading in general. 

Once the door was opened properly, Makoto Naegi stepped in and searched for something in the room with his eyes. When he finally spotted Byakuya sitting in his usual place, Makoto seemed to smile a little. 

“Hey, Togami!” he cheered. Byakuya only stared at the little boy without changing his resting bitch face at all.

“What do you want, Naegi?”

Makoto huffed a little, didn’t look at the taller boy and seemed to be assembling his thoughts. Finally he blurted out: “Oh I don’t know, I just felt like having company.”

The Togami heir sighed deeply and lifted his book from the desk once again. “You do know that I have no interest in spending any of my valuable time with someone like you?”

The ahoge-headed boy laughed knowingly and stepped forward. Once he was close enough to Byakuya’s desk, he hopped and sat on it while looking down at the blonde. 

“Yeah, you have said that many many times, but somehow I still always find myself wanting to be with you. No matter how grumpy you are!”

Byakuya tried to focus his attention to the book in his hand but somehow, he had lost the sentence he had been reading before Makoto had said that last line. 

“What do you mean by that? Can’t you see that you’re clearly disturbing me?”

Makoto hummed and lifted his gaze to the library’s ceiling. Meanwhile Byakuya stole a glance at the boy and felt a lump of some sorts starting to form in his throat. He tried clearing it out but failed miserably and decided to get back to reading.

Suddenly Makoto was scooting closer to Byakuya on the desk and without looking at where he was actually moving himself, he knocked Byakuya’s coffee cup down and spilled the hot liquid all over the blond boy’s pants.

“WHAT–?!” Byakuya yelled suddenly when he felt the coffee burning his thighs. Makoto hit himself in the face with his hand and started babbling incoherently. 

“I’m sorry Togami, I didn’t mean to do that, oh god why didn’t I look around me closely, I’m sorry I’m sorry–“

“QUIET!” Byakuya shouted and picked the fallen cup from the floor and looked at Makoto with an even more piercing look in his eyes than normally. Makoto swallowed loudly and started to feel himself sweating in his palms and armpits. 

Oh fuck, am I in trouble now.

“Because you messed up my perfect reading session, Naegi, you will have to make me another cup of coffee. I can’t continue reading without it, the experience would be lacking. Also, because you’re such an idiotic buffoon, you’ll have to clean my pants too. These are more expensive than anything you’ve ever own in your pathetic little life, so they need to be spotless. Do you understand?”

Byakuya’s eyes were gleaming with anger. Makoto’s sweating was intensifying by the minute, but he managed to blurt out an actual answer – one that would satisfy the bitchy heir. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, follow me to the dining hall.”

They got up together and Byakuya handed the cup in his hand to Makoto.

“Oh and take this. I don’t want to carry anything since it’s your job.”

Maybe someone else would have been insulted by that but Makoto on the hand found the statement rather charming. Or, should he say, dominating. 

Oh god, here we go again. 

They walked down the stairs to the first floor of the school, and Makoto was still sweating more than a couple of minutes ago. There was also a newly found feeling right between his thighs. Well, actually it wasn’t so much of a new feeling than an awkward one in the current situation he was in. He tried to calm himself down but that didn’t really go according to his plan when he was literally carrying Byakuya’s cup that had touched the heir’s pretty, pink lips and that red, slick tongue of his–

Stop it stop it stop it stop it.

Finally they were in the dining hall and Makoto had something else to think about than what it would feel like to have Byakuya’s tongue in his throat. Right now he was supposed to start preparing the coffee the heir had asked him to do. Makoto turned his head and asked with his eyes what he was actually supposed to do next.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never made coffee in your life, Naegi.”

Makoto laughed once again and tried to hide his deepening blush with his other hand. “I have, of course, but not with a brewer like this. Could you lend me hand?”

Byakuya looked down at the smaller boy with the iconic poker face of his. “What?”

“What?” Makoto asked stupidly. 

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you say that one word.”

Makoto blinked slowly and started at Byakuya intensely. “What word?”

“You’re supposed to beg.”

Makoto swallowed once again and felt the sweating start again. He was clearing his throat and staring at the blond boy in the eyes with a certain feeling growing intensely in his lower body. 

“Uhh…”

Byakuya had noticed Makoto’s flushed behavior since he had given his coffee cup to the smaller boy. He was just about to have a little fun of his own, that’s all. Of course, Byakuya himself wasn’t interested in the brunette at all. Now now, that would’ve been ridiculous. 

Let’s just fool around a little bit. 

“You heard what I said, Naegi. I want to hear you beg if you really want my help.”

Makoto licked his lower lip a little and let out a tiny sigh. He was really going to do this then, huh? He had no idea what was going on, but if the heir had something in his mind, everyone’d just better obey him. 

“Please, Togami-kun, help me with this brewer. I beg you, I can’t make you coffee without your help”, Makoto finally said with a glistening look in his big hazel eyes. Byakuya’s expression didn’t change one bit but inside he was burning. He felt how his heart picked up its pace and started pumping blood to certain specific areas. 

“Good boy, Naegi. I will help you since you asked so prettily.” Byakuya took the coffee powder and everything else needed for the brewing from the upper cupboards in the kitchen. Then he pushed Makoto aside a little with his slender hands and made sure the other boy was watching what he was doing.

“Now look, Naegi. Once you push this button, the machine will start brewing the coffee. You need to put the powder right here and the water here. Do you understand now, you silly little boy?”

Makoto felt his cock twitch at the nickname and swallowed once again heavily. He looked up at the heir and thought he saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. He sighed a little and tried to concentrate on speaking and not at the feeling in his pants. 

“Yes, sir”, he finally said and saw a pleased smile on Byakuya’s face. The Togami heir was happy with the way Makoto was playing along and referring to him with those brilliant words he knew he was worthy of. He nodded slightly and stepped away letting the brunette do his work and make him his long-awaited coffee. 

During all this time Makoto was preparing the coffee, he could feel Byakuya staring at him from his behind. The sweating had finally stopped but now his body was responding in an even more awkward way to the heir’s actions. The boner in Makoto’s pants was growing and growing by the minute, which made it even harder to focus on the task at hand. He prayed to some sort of god that he wouldn’t mess this up because if he did, Byakuya would probably actually punish him.

But what would that punishment be? Would he make Makoto surrender to all of his orders and take him right there and then? Would he force himself on top of Makoto on the floor and pull his pants down and–

Oh god oh god oh god oh GOD.

Makoto was done with the coffee – at least he hoped so. He finally pushed the start button and turned to face Byakuya who was looking rather flushed at the moment. 

“Are you finished, Naegi?” he asked his voice a bit deeper than usual, almost raspy. 

“Yes, sir. I am.”

“Good. Now you have time to do your other task.”

“What was that again?”

“To clean my pants, remember? How stupid can you be, Naegi?”

Ohh fuck.

“Uhh… How would I do that, then, sir?”

Byakuya smirked a little. He took a few steps towards Makoto. The latter had no other choice than step back but there wasn’t really any room left so his back hit the kitchen counter pretty quickly. Now he was right in between a tall and very fuckable rich-ass bitch boy and a cold hard counter. His cock enjoyed the situation far more than his conscious mind. 

Byakuya leaned towards Makoto even more. His blond hair fallen to cover his beautiful blue eyes, he whispered into the shorter boy’s ear: “Easy. You just take the cloth right from that table over there, dampen it with water and start cleaning my pants with it.”

“Ah–!”

“What was that, you silly little boy?”

“Ahh–!”

“What?” Byakuya was practically breathing into Makoto’s ear right now. “I didn’t quite catch that. You silly silly silly boy, can’t even speak loud enough for your sir.” He had pushed his hips forward and was almost rubbing himself against Makoto’s hard-on.

“Oh god, Togami, ah–!”

“Hmm, what did you call me there?”

“Sir, sir! Oh sir, please, aah–!”

“Good boy.”

Right then the coffee brewer clicked and beeped. The coffee was finished. 

Byakuya stepped away from a very needy Makoto with a smirk on his gorgeous face. He took his cup from the counter, poured a good amount of fresh coffee in it and turned to face his little play mate once again. 

“Thank you, Naegi. Now I have my coffee and can finally continue reading. If you want to, you can come to my dorm later in the evening and we can continue with the cleaning of these pants I was talking about.” The look in Byakuya’s icy blue eyes told everything Makoto needed to know about the real meaning behind those words. Oh and did the lower portion of his body like that. 

“Ahh… Okay, Togami.”

“Hmm? What did you say?” Byakuya was whispering once again. “Are you still playing that silly little boy role of yours?”

“Ah, no, I—Yes, I’ll see you there, sir!”

“Good.” Byakuya took a sip from the coffee and smiled ever so gently. Makoto’s heart found a reason to beat a little faster in that smile. 

“This tastes good, Naegi. You’re really good.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Hmm… Now, I’ll be off to the library. See you later, silly boy.”


End file.
